The Love Triangle: How Our Hearts Were Broken
by Blood on the Sunflowers
Summary: How I loved her. How she loved him. How he loved me.  A triangle, is what are we.  My name is Circassia.  This is the story.  How I died of a broken heart.  How my love killed me.I promise you, Take it for the truth.This is worth your time
1. My best friend Belarus

HELLO ALL YOU EVIL MUFFINS OUT THERE! (If you can guess where the term "Evil Muffins" comes from I'll give you a plate of Vitual cookies :D)

Thank you for reading my story!

I pinky promise you'll love it! It's worth reading, I promise you!

Russia: I'm in it, so It must be good!

Author: Russia, though FOR ONCE you are in this story, YOU WILL NOT BE MY GUEST HOST!

Russia: Wahhh?

Author: *Shoves out door* Please welcome... AMERICA!

America: I'm the Hero!

Author: You mind doing the disclaimer for me?

America: SURE I WILL! Blood on the Sunflowers does not own Hetalia, but does own Pie

Author: PIE!

* * *

><p>I ran amongst the snowy forest floor, pulling up my dress so that I would not get the trimming soaked, knowing how my boss would get mad at me if I did. The only sound heard was the crunch of my boots against the hard snow as I saw a familiar figure leaning against a tree, scowling as usual. I get this weird feeling in my chest as I approach her, waving my arms screaming "Natalia! Natalia!" over and over.<p>

She kept her back to me as I ran full forced towards her, planning on grabbing her into a hug so tightly, she would not be able to escape my grasp. Before I could though, she puts her arm in front of her and I bump head first into her palm, causing me to lose my balance and fall onto the forest floor, bottom first. She looks down at me and lets out a slight sneer, but I disregard it and start telling her "I'v am so glad to be seeing'z you,it'z been for'yever! Howz' you be doing?" She gives me a small smile at my happily glowing face and tells me, "You saw me yesterday, it wasn't that long ago," I stand back up, fixing my blonde braids and say "I'v been missing you , it g'yets so lonely 'vithout another to talk to," She gave a small laugh at my aloofness and I felt my face heat up.  
>I don't even remember how we became friends, it just <em>kind of happened<em>, you know? Many would say our personality's clashed, but I just thought her bravery and always intelligent way of talking entertained me, while I guess she thought I was funny. Maybe it also had to do with the fact, she knew my country consisted of many villages, and most of my population was uncivilized and uneducated, but she treated me the same as she did any of the other countries. She stood up from me whenever the Ottoman Empire made fun of my people and me, and never made fun of my funny way of talking, knowing I tried my best to speak properly. I was smart, just not in the way someone would be smart by reading books and doing math problems. I had what Natalia called "street smarts" and it was probably the best compliment she could ever give me.

I didn't know either when I started to like her a little more than a friend or if she noticed which I really hoped she didn't. She was always talking about her older brother Ivan and how he was "The one," and how one day they would be "Happily Married." Every one of those words stung me, and whenever I heard her bring up his name, my heart began to hurt, but I would never tell her to stop talking about him. Not only would she find my attitude suspicious if I did, but he was probably the only topic you could continue to get her to talk about for more than a few sentences. I loved the way she talked, though to most it sounded cold and harsh, it sounded as sweet as honey to me, and I always tried my best to keep my expression attentive instead of smug when she talked. I could never help though, when her blue eyes met my grey ones for longer than a few seconds, to which I could feel my face go from its usual light pink to red, which was happening right now as she waited for me to respond to something she had just said.

I blinked a few times, pulling myself back to attention, and asked "'Vait, 'vhat was that?"

She snarled at me and said "Your mind is in the clouds half the time, pay attention!"

I give her a sad smile and say "S'tressed?"

I see her eyes slide from mine to the forest floor and she lets out a defeated sigh "My economy hasn't been doing as well as it usually does, but I know my big brother will help,"

I feel my heart feel its usual throb of hurt before I tell her, in my usual childish enthusiastic tone "You've g'oat me! I promise I do 'vhat I can!"

She looks up at me and murmurs 'Thank you,"

I simply let out a little laugh and tell her "That's 'vhat b'yest friends for!"

* * *

><p>America: O.o<p>

Author: What?

America: I can't believe anyone would actually WANT to be with Belarus

Author: Admit it, you have a crush on her

America: NEVER! *Flies out window*

Author: *Facepalms*


	2. The Russian Makes My Heart Hurt

Almost forgot to tell ya'll!

Natalia is Belarus

Anyway, on with the story!

America: BRING IT!

* * *

><p>I run down the streets of Natalia's capital, Minsk, straight for her large estate, watching as both lady and men gave me weird glances, seeing to it I was wearing men's hiking boots under my dress. So what if I did? They were comfy and gave me a better grip on the icy land surrounding both Belarus and Circassia. I slide past the front gates and up the steps to her door, knocking loudly and waiting until one of her servants opened it and lead me down the long halls of her manor. I starred around the decorative walls and decor while the servant brought me down the halls until we ended up at the door of Natalia's office. I open the door and see her in the middle of a conversation...well more of an <em>argument,<em> with her boss about something. They stop when they see the door open and me standing there shyly, eyes pointed towards the ground. Natalia's boss turns back to her and says "I'm sorry Belarus, this can't be avoided, unfortunately... we need you to get better ties with Germany so you're going to have to stay with him for a few days," (1) I saw an evil aura glow off of her as she scowled at her boss, before she let out a growl and left the room. I jumped when I hear the front door slam from the other side of the house, then take a fleeting look at her boss. He just gives me a shrug, exiting the room, but leaving the door wide open for me.

I blink a few times, trying to grasp exactly what had happened and why she was so mad. I knew she didn't like Germany, but as far as I heard, it was only a couple days, what difference did it make? I would definitely missed her, but I could go a couple days of being bored, or maybe I could just call up Katyusha, since I was sort of friendly with her, and besides, she was Belarus's sister. I suddenly feel a large hand grab my shoulder, a shadow cover my whole body and I turn around to the towering figure behind me. I have seen many nations, met with many people, but I have never seen a country as quite as tall as he was. I was a couple inches shorter than Natalia yes, but I barely reached this country's elbow he was so big. He looked down at me with wide, child-like violet eyes and said 'You are a friend of my sisters, da?" I shake my head and feel a crack in my heart as I realize this must be Natalia's brother, Ivan, the one she always told me she wanted to marry.

He gives me a warm, genuine smile and tells me "I am Russia, though you may call me Ivan, da?"

I just give him a smile, sort of forced smile and nod my head once again, and not knowing what to do, I just stand there, letting my eyes wander from the floor to the ceiling, anywhere but at him. Suddenly, Belarus's boss walks in and says he needs to speak with Russia for a moment, and I take my chance to escape the awkward silence between me and him. After seeing that the door to Natalia's office was closed behind me, I race down the long halls and quietly sneak out the front door, making sure not to slam it on my way out.

I start walking down the street, away from the house, feeling a bit embarrassed for leaving so suddenly. I mean, it wasn't Russia's fault that his own _sestra _(2) was in love with him, which was probably the one thing I found most odd about Natalia. Suddenly, I hear the sounds of someone yelling "Wait! Wait!' behind me. I turn and see the huge brute rushing down the street after me, his scarf rushing in the breeze. He finally stops in front of me, panting a little from running and asks me "Since my sestra isn't here today, would you mind hanging out with me? She talks about you sometimes and I would really like to see if what she says is true," I blush a little bit, hear my heart rise and pound in my chest upon hearing that Natalia talks about me. Then in dread, I could hear the words echo in my head _"What if it's bad things? What if she actually hates you?" _I guess he could tell by the way my expression seemed to darken then what I was thinking, so once again, he let out a light chuckle and told me "Don't worry comrade! She loves you!" I could feel my heart practically jump out of my chest at his words, but I know I'm just getting my hopes up, and that he probably didn't mean it like that. I look at him and smile a little and answer his question with a quick "ya, I 'vouldn't me'ind z'eeing 'vhat Natalia's brat 'ez like," (2) He smiled a little and said "You have a very cute accent, da? By the way, what is your name?"

I stick out my hand, and put on a cocky smile, telling him "Lana Sibok, I am 'ze representative of Circassia, and it 'iz my ple'sure to be meeting'z you,"

* * *

><p>(1) The earliest I could find on Belarusian foreign relations was with Germany...This is not at all historically correct, just to let you know.<p>

(2) Sestra= sister

(3) Brat= Brother (and I know half are you are cheering on the inside right now finding out that you can finally now call your brother "brat" and not get in trouble)

America: Dude! What's with you and this OBSESSION WITH RUSSIA!

Author: *Glares* Why do you care?

America: BECAUSE your one of MY CITIZENS, and it makes me look bad!

Panada sitting in the corner: Are you sure you aren't doing that yourself, da?

Author: See, even the Panada thinks your annoying!

America: Well that Panada can... Wait, why is there a Panda in your room and did he just say "Da" ?

Panda: Oh shoot...


	3. Carrots and Sticks, Snow and Ice

Author: *Clears throat* Alrightly everyone! Now that we got rid of the Panda *cough-Russia-Cough* Lets continue on with this story

America: When your done with this, you should write a story about how awesome I am!

Author:No

America: But...

Author: Don't make me shove Marmalade down your throat!

Fact: America is afraid of Marmalade (like seriously, Im not kidding)

America: O.o

Author: Continuing on this the actual story...

* * *

><p>Russia- I mean Ivan was the nicest country I have ever met in my entire life. The week I spent with him, he said not one mean thing to me, and always had a bright smile on his face. During the time of Natalia being gone, I did not feel lonely, not even once. Ivan met with me every day, and it seemed to me we were two peas in a pod, we got together perfectly. He would look at me in a look of adoration, his eyes full of happiness and his laughs as light as a feather. I would grab his hand and lead him through the woods, the sound of my boots crunching against the snow always scaring away the nearby animals, and show him the villages of my people and our culture. He showed me around Moscow and , and talk about his country's history with pride and vigor.<p>

The week went by in a flash, and all my memories of the week seemed to go by like a slideshow of bright colors and city lights glowing up the night. I sat inside a closet in Russia's house, trying to resist giggling as I heard steps approaching from down the hall. Who would have thought such a large country as Russia would love playing hide and seek...and be pretty good at it. I didn't even know he could even fit into a kitchen cabinet...nor would I think he would be able to breathe for the whole hour I tried to find him. Now it was his turn to find me, and my anxiety was making me giggle as I finally heard someone stop in front of the door and open it. I looked up smiling saying "You've go'at...," and stopping when I saw Natalia's eyes, surprised and furious, glaring down at me.

I open my mouth to say something, but I just end up gaping like a fish. She never, and I mean _never_, looked at me with so much hatred as she did now, and I didn't know how to respond. Suddenly we both hear "Natalia, your home!" and turn around to a happy looking Ivan who was staring at Natalia, then looking past her and seeing me sitting on the ground, my mouth still agape "Ah ha! You have found Lana too, da? She glares at me for a few more seconds, before turning towards her brother, putting her hands on her hips, and then asking "What is she doing in your closet brother?"

Ivan just gives her an even brighter smile and tells her 'We were playing hide and seek! She is good, is she not?"

"I definitely hope she is," she growls, looking me straight into my wide grey eyes, and I could felt myself give off an involuntary shiver at her icy expression

I just couldn't figure out what was wrong with Natalia. Every since she came back from staying with Germany, she's been in an absolutely hostile mood. Every time I try to talk to her, she either ignores me, or glares at me and responds with a one or two lettered sentence. It's almost like she hates me for some reason...but that can't be it. I don't think I've done anything worth this much hostility. Maybe she's mad at Ivan for some reason, I mean, we've all been hanging out since Natalia has came back. Though, for some reason, she only glares at me, especially when I'm talking to Ivan, or when he talks to me. Even though I feel sad about Natalia, I still try to be my cheery self, and it seems Ivan definitely doesn't notice my sadness at all or at least doesn't want to.

One day, as both Ivan and I raced throughout the trees, Natalia walking behind us towards one of my largest villages, which in comparison to Russia would be a modern town, I slip on not snow, but ice. I begin sliding across the ice in my coat, my limbs spread apart, watching as I kept on spinning in circles, until finally I stop and look around to see I was on a frozen lake. I hear Natalia laughing at my expense, while Ivan calls out to see if I'm ok, waving his arms and shouting. I stand up slowly and brush myself off, giving them both a thumbs up and saying "I am'ze fine!"

I see Ivan give me a warm closed eyed smile, and Natalia giving me a disappointed glare. I felt my heart crack a little more, just adding onto the other cracks she had given me so far, and look down at the ice. I get a brilliant idea and looking up smiling, I shout out "Let us go 'eice skating!"

After we traveled to my nearby village, Krasnodar Krai, I buy skates for all of us at the local trading station, and we trampled our way back to the frozen lake where I had slipped only a short time before. Natalia was on first, then Ivan, and finally me who once I touched the ice, began skating like a pro. I figured "_Why don't I just dazzle her with the one greatest gift I have," _I know the thought sounded arrogant, but I was running out of options and I had to do something to get her to like me again.

I think I learned to ice skate before I even knew how to walk, it was essential since many of my people had to do it to travel across many lakes and rivers. I did all my best trips, jumps, spins, even going as far as skating backwards on one leg! I kept my eyes on her the whole time, and saw she was at least looking at me with some amusement in her eyes. I just craved her positive attention, so I kept on it, throwing out my best stunts, skating backwards in front of her, and flashing her cocky smiles. She gave me weird, but slightly blushing, glances, and I could feel my happiness overflow through me. I was overjoyed so far, that when I saw Ivan skating besides me, backwards like me, offering his hand to me, I took it without thinking and nodded. We started to skate, hand and hand next to each other, until I could see a glint of playfulness in his eyes, and he picked me up, holding me over his head, just like the athletes in his country did when they skated. He stopped then put me down, and letting my competiveness take over, I grabbed his calloused hand once again and began pulling the big brute out towards the middle of the lake, a plan already forming in my head. He seemed to know what I was thinking, and both he and I started to do tricks together. We moved as easily as two ballerina's dancing in Swan Lake(1) Finally, after awhile, and making the perfect landing after Ivan threw me into the air, I finally look back at Natalia, to see her reaction to all the stunts I have been doing with Russia.

I see her standing far away on the ice, her expression for once not angry or annoyed. Instead, she looked as if her heart had been torn to pieces right in front of her. Seeing me look at her, she quickly skated off the ice, threw off her skates, and then escaped as quickly into the woods until I couldn't see her anymore. (2) I stopped skating, and looked at where she had just disappeared to, raising my arm as to say "_Come back,"_ I hear Ivan skate next to me and ask "Where did Natalia go?"

I look back into his wide, violet eyes, so sweet and caring, and simply tell him, my eyes prinked with tears "She'z ran off to 'ze woods over 'yer,"

We both skated back to the snow, and throwing our skates off and raced off into the woods to go find her.

It had been a whole hour of running through the woods, already having been exhausted from skating, that we both collapsed into the snowy forest floor below us, panting and gasping for breath. I watched as my breathe left tiny clouds in front of me, the snow falling from the sky lazily, and the snow began to numb my skin. I turn my head to look at Ivan and see that he's already looking at me, smiling his happy-go-lucky smile, catching my questioning glance, and giving me the most innocent glance he can muster.

"I love you," He whispers, his voice as sweet as honey and as pure as the snow around us. Shock takes control of my insides and I can feel my eyes almost pop out of their sockets, my mouth gaping open like a fish. We both sit up, and unable to look into his eyes, I simply just say "Ivan," and bite my lip. He grabs me, pulling me into a hug, and suddenly, I can feel his tears, like water straight out of the kettle, hit my scalp and he simply says "Please..."

I find I can't say anything, and feel guilty for enjoying the warmth of his hug, and unable to say the words "I love you," back. I open my mouth, preparing to tell him how much he meant to me, but I was in love with someone else, at least _showing_him I cared, when suddenly, my face was planted into the snow. He had shoved me off his lap, and was now running through the woods, sobs choking him and making him cry out loud just to breathe. I pick myself up, and begin to run after him, only to see he wasn't in my sight. I stop, feeling tears run straight from my eyes, hot and stinging against my numb, snow covered face.

* * *

><p>1: Swan Lake originated in Russia you know ;) Russia in a tutu...PWHAHAHA!<p>

2:Ice skates back then attached to the shoe you just happened to be wearing at that time, for example, Natalia had hers attached to her boots while she skated, so when she took off the skates, she still had her boots on

America: *Laughs* I feel bad for the girl, but Look at him crying! HAHAHA

Russia: *Appears behind him* KOLKOLKOLKOLKOL!

America: O.O


	4. Heart Torn

Warning: Do not read if you suffer from a tender, soft heart

The following scenes will break them

* * *

><p>"Ivan!" I call out to him, my dress torn and my skin covered in scratches and bruises, as I finally found him walking through the woods close to my last village still standing. He turns to me, and instead of looking surprised, he just gives me a harsh glare, which did not suit his soft features at all. I look him up and down and see he is in a military uniform, slightly covered in blood, along with his normally snow colored scarf, now bloody at its ends. I run over to him, tears running down my cheeks until I'm standing in front of him, looking straight into his violet eyes that only hold hate and emptiness.<p>

"Me' villages air' on fire Ivan, p'ease, help...I sorry...," I can't find the words I want to say, and I begin to choke up, sobs starting to squeeze my lungs shut. He simply turns around, not saying a single word, and continues walking on. I fall onto my knees, and put my hands over my eyes, my sobs pull my face down into the snow, letting the tears wash over my sleeves. Suddenly I hear footsteps approaching me, and I stop my crying and look up to see Natalia standing over me. Her face looking just as normal as it usually did, her lip stuck out a little, making her look as if she was pouting about something. I expect her to say comforting words, we both knew I was dying, and that I wasn't going to make it. Then I look up into her eyes, and see they looked...empty and full of hate, just like her brother's.

She looked ahead at me into the distance, where last my village is on fire, my people scattering as Russian soldiers shot them down. She looked back at me and simply said "What is it that you have, that I don't? What makes an extremely uncivilized, stupid, ugly little country like you, so appealing to my onii-chan?(1) Your accent is just plain annoying, and I feel sick just looking at you, why is it he loves you and not me?" Throughout all these words, she didn't flinch, not one bit, and I just went into shock, my body numbing itself so I didn't have to feel the pain. She then pulled out one of her knifes, long and as thin as a butterfly's wing. She looks me square in the eyes, and says "By the way, this war against your country wasn't Russia's idea, it was mine, you bitch" She then pulled back her arm, and then struck me in the chest, the thin blade penetrating my heart. I look up at her with wide eyes and simply say "I loved you," before falling back, my blood staining my coat and the pure white snow around me. I hear steps receding through the woods, then sound of someone, no not someone, Ivan sobbing far in the distance. I feel sad, not for me, but for him, since it seemed I wasn't the only one with a broken heart. I let my eyes take on the last sight of my final village burning, my whole world being set on fire before my eyes, before I close them, and letting the pain of my heart overthrow me in unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>1: Onii-chan is the highest word of endearment in Japan, and is usually said to your big brother.<p>

Author: I cried while writing this scene ;(

Don't say I didn't warn you though

Hey, wait, where's America?

Russia: I tied him up, he's in the corner, da?

America: UNTIE ME YOU COMMIE!

Russia: Should I?

Author: ...

America: If you dare say yes, this will act as a count of treason!

Author: Ughhhhhhhhhh... Fine, untie him Russia

Russia: KOLKOLKOLKOL...


	5. Gazing between Past and Future

Author: I'm not going to comment, just read it!

* * *

><p>Though I am no longer a country, I don't die. Whatever was left of the village that didn't scatter from the Russian soldiers found me and nursed me back to health the best they could. They had no way of curing my broken heart, though the one that pumped my blood through my system healed on its own. It probably has to do with the fact that yes, my people have abandoned their country, most hiding out in the Ottoman Empire to my displeasure, but they are still there. They bring along our culture and bloodlines, they still consider there selves Circassian, and that is probably what kept me from fading like all the other countries. Though, with my people being so spread out, I have to spread myself out to, which is why for the next two hundred years I backpack across the world. I find myself in places where my population is strong, such as in what is now called Turkey, to the Netherlands, where there are more people living in some of the micro-nations.<p>

I think of all the time, as I spent backpacking from place to place, keeping my people and culture alive, of Russia. The way his face was always so bright and innocent, and how his smiles were always genuine and never fake. His intensions were always so good, and he loved his sisters with all of his heart, even though he refused her over and over again to marry Natalia. My heart still hurts whenever I hear her name, that name, _Natalia._ My heart no longer calls for her like it did so many years ago, and to this day, I wished I could tell Ivan those words I wanted to say. The look on his face that day I rejected him has never left my mind, not even once.

Never would I ever forget that look of utter destruction of hope on his face as I rejected him for his sister, and the words I tried to get out as I was pulled away from him. I forgive him for walking away from me that day in the woods, true fully; I would have done the same in his position. I always wonder though, if he knew that it was his sister that took the final blow at me, or if he just presumed I faded away, like many countries before me.

Throughout the years I have been walking the earth, nothing hurt me as much as the 1900's. I watched as Ivan's always sweet and innocent face turned psychotic and disturbed through the few interviews and rallies his boss held for the Soviet Union. I watched it through TV's around the world, this transformation in him, the way his face always looked haunted and scary. Just watching his face as his boss ranted about a new and better Russian world to his people, I could see the mutilated carcass of what was left of Ivan's sanity, trying so desperately to heal, only to be beaten again when it showed any signs of life.

It's been two hundred years, and not a single country knew that I was still alive and well. Who would have guessed I would be, after so many other countries before me have disappeared along the years? I may have been just another name on the list of the decease to them, but to Ivan, I knew I had meant something. I always watched on the other side of the television, craving the feeling of his hard calloused hands hold mine once again, and the look of a genuine smile flash across his face, even for a moment. I knew if I had come back though, during the times of his loose sanity, he would never accept the fact I was back and alive, probably making himself believe he was hallucinating, which I knew would only make his condition worse. For some reason, every time I thought of running back to him and pulling him into a hug during the time of the Soviet Union, to tell him I could finally say "I love you too," back, it just didn't feel right. I knew I had to trust this feeling, even though every single other part of me was screaming for me to help him, to comfort him in his time of need.

It's been two hundred years, and now I finally felt like the time was right to go back and see him again. I was happily racing my way up through the woods on my way to Russia, still wearing the similar hiking boots under my dress so long ago, and made my way through the country's border, hoping my heart would lead me in the right direction.

* * *

><p>Author: HURRAH! I decided not to kill her :D<p>

America: Your going to give them a happy ending, aren't you?

Author: What good story doesn't have a happy ending?

America: Lithuania 1940

Author: The only exeption -_-

Anyway, due to the fact I can't figure out how to end this correctly, I'm going to make you all WAIT until I can!*Meaning I will spend the next 3 hours trying to figure it out instead of doing my Homework like all good Fangirls do*

I promise you, I will make it so Sugary and Sweet you will get Diabetes! YAY!


	6. What the Road led To

I finally stop in front of a house in the middle of nowhere, looking at the isicles that hung from the tips of the large mansion, and how faded the paint looked from where I stood. Whatever parts of the house were not covered in the winter's snow, I could make out how badly in need the house was of a fix up. It looked like whoever owned this house seriously needed to fix it soon, or else the house would be deemed unlivable. I knocked on the door, and was surpised to see it crack open by itself, watching as it slid foward almost lazily, and I let myself in, closing the door lightly beind me.

I surved the dark house, and was sad to see that the once beautiful home looked as almost it hadn't been used in years. The only signs of life was still here, as I explored my way throughout the almost ghstly house, was the stains on the ground, still wet and fresh, in what smelled like vodka. I finally stop by an opening in the wall I could see that led into the kitchen, and could hear voices shouting from behing it

"For the last time, I am not going to marry you sister!"  
>"But Ivan, we could finally become one, and no one can sepreate us, you wouldn't have to be lonely anymore!"<p>

I heard the smash of either a large glass vase, or a vodka bottle slam against the floor, as I heard one of the voices say, so familar and heartbreaking to me "Get out,"

'But brother," the voice, Natalia's voice, reacted softly but the other voice,only repeated what he had said before, a little more loudly, then again, then again. Suddenly, Natalia flew out the opening in front of me, not noticing me because her eyes were hidden in her hands and i was holding in my breathe from shock. The man just kept of raising his voive until he was screaming over and over to "GET OUT!"

Soon i heard the front floor slam, and out of nowhere, the the man burst out into tears of his own, sobbing loud and hysterical. I slowly enter the kitchen, seeing the shards of a vodka bottle covering every inch of the floor, a sobbing Ivan, shaking and wailing, lying on the floor, covering his face with his hands, and wiping away his tears with his scarf. I walk straight across the glass, knowing it wouldn't have any effect since my boots were so thick, and kneeled next to him, making sure to carefully brush away any of the glass with the sleeve of my dress. I touch his shoulder in a comforting fashion, and see him squirm under my grasp, hearing him sob the words "D-d-in't I s-say t-t-to g-g-get out Na-t-tal-ia..." As an answer, I lean foward until my lips were basically at his ear and tell him, for once my words punctual and accuratly spoken "I meant to tell you that day I would never want to let you go, you had become my best friend, but you never gave me the chance. I've been watching you all of these years and I just wanted to say again...I'm sorry...and... I love you," He finally looks up at me, to my long blonde hair I still had tied in two braids, and my eyes, still the same shade of grey it had been since the day I met him. I saw the sad, confused look in his eyes brighten up when I said 'I love you' recongnization filling out his features. He stands back up, and wraps me into a bear hug, pulling me straight off the ground into his arms.

I look into his eyes, the emptiness it once held, turn into a soft glow, knowing they would never hold the same innocent kindess they held before.

"Lana...your...alive... I thought... You... can't love me... I'm broken and... you deserve so much more, I'm not the same Ivan you remember"  
>I shake my head, and say to him "I doo' nei'ot c'yare, I 'vill love you ev'thier 'vay,"<br>He lets out a light chuckle, kisses me softly, then with sadness in his voice, tells me "Natalia's going to to kill you,"  
>I give him my most confident smile and say "Bring zee't on! You did'z 'zee I 'vas al'vays gy'ood at hyde and 'zeek,"<br>We both then burst into laughter, happy that while we both did have some rough, bloody history (Especially for Ivan) we could still be able to sit down and laugh together at the good times, after all, that what truelly mattered in the long-run.


End file.
